Easter Egg
by eramosa
Summary: AU - Beckett is shot at a crime scene, Lanie and the boys meet her family for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AU - Beckett and Castle met while Kate was in the Academy and have been married for six years, Alexis is four, no Meredith, strictly baby Caskett. Kate has been working as a Homicide Detective at the 12th for a little more than two years, but Lanie and the 'boys' know almost nothing about her personal life. Castle's writing career is going very well with a long string of best-sellers, but being a happily married family man he isn't exactly 'Page 6' material.**

**Disclaimer: Standard, I own none of it.**

**Easter Egg**

Ryan slowly looked up from his position crouching behind the cruiser, the sound of gunfire had finally ceased. He spotted several Uni's cautiously approaching the concealed area where the shooter must have been hiding. What had started out as a routine crime scene was now chaos, CSU techs, EMT's and ME techs all shaken by being in the line of fire of a gunman hiding in the shadows. He heard a groan from his left, he turned to see a pair of familiar looking heels sticking out from near the front of the car. "SHIT! BECKETT" he ran along the side of the cruiser and found her lying in a heap, blood staining her shirt and blazer, starting to pool by her prone torso.

"OFFICER DOWN! EMT OVER HERE NOW" he yelled as he knelt down beside his fallen partner. Beckett's face was ashen, her eyes unfocused and her breathing was shallow and labored. "Stay with us Beckett, come on Kate fight it" he said as he felt one of the EMTs push past him. He tried to focus as the level of activity and noise grew around her. He heard Lanie exclaim "OH God" and turned to see her bury her face in Esposito's shoulder. Then he heard Beckett's raspy voice, he turned back to her and knelt closer to listen.

"Ca l Ri Rick an Alexsss, p pplease" she stammered out barely audible above the commotion of the technicians trying to keep her alive. Ryan looked down and saw her fingers barely clinging to her phone. He reached to take it from her.

"Don't worry Beckett, I'll get them for you, you just hang on" he assured her as she took a shuttering breath and slowly closed her tear filled eyes.

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie watched helplessly as the EMT's loaded Kate in to the back of the ambulance. Javi gave Lanie's hand a squeeze "Go with her chica, we'll meet you at the hospital". As Lanie got in the back of the ambulance and it drove off sirens blaring, Ryan looked at the phone in his hand.

* * *

_"Come on chica, you must know something about her life, you're her friend, you guys talk all the time" Javi whined._

_Lanie raised a brow "and what makes you think I'd tell you two clowns even if I did know anything?" _

_"We're all friends aren't we, we should know a little bit about each other" Kevin pleaded._

_"Alright, tell me what you think you know and I'll decide if I can fill in anything."_

_Javi looked at Kevin and then said "Well we know that every time we end up having to stay late, she takes off for a couple of minutes to make a call to someone and from time to time she goes into a conference room to talk on the phone and she smiles a lot during the call." Kevin shifted from one foot to the other "I sorta listened in the other night and heard her tell someone not to fall asleep on the couch waiting up for her, and then she said 'love you too babe'so that sounds like she's got someone special in her life."_

_Lanie looked between the two detectives "That's it?" They both both nodded and she laughed. "You've been working with her for a year and a half, and that's all you've figured out about her." she shook her head "Okay look, I guess I shouldn't be too hard on you, I know a bit more about her but not a whole lot. She's married, her husband's name is Rick, she says he acts like a 10 year old on a sugar rush sometimes, that's about all I know about him. They have a little girl Kate calls Lex, I think she's about three. The only other thing I know is that her mother-in-law makes no secret of the fact that she doesn't approve of Kate being a cop 'not a suitable profession for a woman'." she smirks at the last part._

_"Beckett is a mom? Wow!" says Ryan, "Ya, can't imagine how that works" agrees Javi._

_Lanie scowls "Just because you two oh so manly he-men are practically scared to death of her, doesn't mean she hasn't got a softer motherly side." _

* * *

Ryan slowly looks through the contact list on Beckett's phone until he comes across an entry that says 'Rick', he presses the call button as he raises the phone to his ear. After a couple of rings a deep male voice says "Hey babe what's up?"

Ryan shudders "uh Hello, my name is Detective Kevin Ryan, I work with Beck I mean Kate. Look man I'm sorry but she's been shot. She's being taken to Mount Sinai Hospital. She was asking for Rick and it sounded like Alex. Again I'm so sorry"

"Oh God Kate... Thank you for calling Detective" the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie sat in the surgical waiting room for what seemed like hours waiting for news about Beckett's condition. Captain Montgomery had joined them and the four of them sat quietly waiting. The door pushed open and a nurse entered followed by a flamboyantly dressed older woman with flaming red hair, she was followed by a tall dark haired man who carried a sleeping red haired little girl. "This is our surgical waiting room, someone will be in to update you on your wife's condition as soon as they are able to" the nurse said before leaving the room.

Lanie studied the new arrivals for a few seconds before gasping and bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. "the Easter Egg" she said in a whisper. Her companions looked at her with raised brows.

"What are you talking about chica, what Easter Egg?"

Lanie looked towards the three near the door and then back to the boys. "You guys know I'm a big Richard Castle fan right? I've read every one of his books. Well that man right there, I'm pretty sure is Richard Castle" she said barely above a whisper.

"So? You said something about and Easter Egg. Hey I think that is Martha Rodgers the actress with him" said Ryan quietly.

"Well I am a member on a Castle Fan Site, there is a long running forum discussion about what's called an Easter Egg, some hidden thing that appears in books or games, put there by the author to see if anyone notices, anyways in the last 16 books he has released, the name Kate has appeared once in each book. Sometimes it's a waitress or a receptionist or some other character's wife but it's always there. Then in his last 8 books the name Alexis has started showing up in the same fashion. Every time a new book comes out it's almost a race to see who can find the two names and post the page number and context first. People spend days trying to figure out if there is a connection with the page numbers or the way the two names are used, as well as speculating on who these two women are."

"Sounds like people have too much time on there hands" Javi chuckled. He received a punch in the shoulder as a response.

"I can't believe it's been staring me right in the face for over two years, Kate calls her daughter Lex. Lex is a short form of Alexis. Don't you guys see?" All three men looked at her blankly.

"Richard, this is ridiculous, you must speak to Katherine and make her understand this is no way for our family to live."

"Mother, you know Kate is..."

"Yes, she's stubborn as a mule and fiercely independent, I am aware, but here we are sitting in this dreadful place waiting to find out if your darling little daughter is going to grow up without her mother. Please Richard talk to her, she could go back to school to finish her law degree."

"Mother this is not the time or place for this discussion."

Lanie decided it was time to confirm her conclusion. She got up and approached the arguing pair. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but are you Martha Rodgers the Broadway Actress?" Martha nodded. "and are you Richard Castle the author?" Castle smiled and said "Yes I am".

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, are you talking about Detective Kate Beckett by any chance?"

Martha looked at the young woman and responded "Why yes. How do you know my daughter-in-law?" Lanie's jaw dropped, and she heard a choked cough from behind her.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Lanie Parrish, I'm a Medical Examiner and these three gentlemen behind me are Captain Roy Montgomery, Detective's Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, we all work with Kate".

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about all of you. I wish the circumstances where better." Castle said as he transferred the sleeping child to his left side so he could shake hands. Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery stood and greeted Rick and Martha. "Thank you for calling me Detective Ryan"

"I'm sorry that I had to. You can call me Kevin."

"We knew Kate was married but we had no idea who you were Mr. Castle" said Lanie.

"Really?" Martha scoffed "well I suppose that shouldn't surprise me, Katherine is adamant that our family's notoriety and financial position should not interfere with or influence her career in any way."

"Please call me Rick."

"Daddy you're squishing me" whined the sleepy little girl.

"Sorry Pumpkin" Castle said as he moved to a chair and turned her around to sit on his lap. Everyone else moved to be seated as well.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked around the room taking note of the strangers that were looking at her. She watched her Gram sit down in the chair beside her and Daddy. "Daddy, did Mommy go to heaven to be with the angels?"

"No sweetie the doctors are still operating on her to make her all better so she can stay with us." Castle said softly as he bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Oh, that's good because I would be sad and miss her lots and lots if she went away." she replied. Across the aisle, a tear formed at the corner of Lanie's eye and the three men shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in their seats.

After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Alexis gave her dad's sleeve a little tug "Daddy who is them?"

"They work with your Mommy, Pumpkin. That's Lanie she's sort of a doctor, that's Kevin and Javier they're detectives like Mommy and the man on the end Captain Montgomery is Mommy's boss."

"Oh"

The silence returned. After a few minutes Lanie noticed that the little red-head was focused on Captain Montgomery, her brow beginning to furrow in a very Beckett-like manor.

Alexis let out a quiet little "hhmpf" and slide down off her dad's lap.

"Pumpkin, where are you going?"

Alexis turned to her father and placed her hand on his knee "It's okay Daddy, you just stay right there. I'll be back real soon." She turned, strode across the aisle and came to an abrupt stop in front of Captain Montgomery. Her hands came up to her hips and her face took on a look that the ME and the two detectives recognized as a near perfect copy of the Beckett death glare.

When the Captain met her gaze she began in as menacing a voice as a four year old little girl can muster without yelling "You is not s'pposed to let bad mens shoot their guns at my Mommy! It might make her go to heaven and I is too little to look after Daddy all by myself."

Startled by the intense little person in front of him, Montgomery stammered "I'm so sorry sweetheart..."

"No, not Sweetheart! You is not my family. My name is Alexis" she interrupted. The adults in the room sat in wide eyed silence as the normally gruff police captain sank in his seat under the intense glare of the little red-head.

"hhmpf" she let out just before she turned on her heals and crossed the distance to her father.

"Daddy, Mommy says that when you keep your mouth open like that you gonna catch flies" the sweetness had returned to her voice.

"Yes Pumpkin, sorry" Castle responded as he schooled his features, he reached down and helped her back onto his lap. She turned her eyes to each of the adults in the room, Lanie looked like she was trying not to giggle, Ryan and Esposito shifted in their seats trying not to meet her gaze. When she looked up to her Grandma the older red-head smiled, gave her a little wink and said "Way to go, kiddo".

"Mother, don't encourage her" Castle warned quietly. This earned him a glare from the older red-head. He turned to look at Captain Montgomery and mouthed "Sorry" to him. Montgomery just shook his head slightly.

They all sat in silence for another half an hour before a Doctor, still in a surgical cap and gown walked into the room "Family of Kate Beckett"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow! Thanks for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews. It really blows me away. **

"_Family of Kate Beckett"_

Castle immediately jumped up, settling Alexis on his hip as he approaches the Doctor, Martha is close behind. "We're her family."

"Good evening Mr. Beckett, I'm Doctor Josh Davidson"

"It's Castle actually, Richard Castle. My wife's maiden name is Beckett, she uses it at work."

The surgeon raised his brow as he thought 'Fat chance I'd ever let my wife use her maiden name at work, wuss', "Well anyway Mr. Castle, your wife is out of surgery, she pulled through very well considering the amount of blood she lost. The bullet went straight through, no fragments were left inside. Her left lung was punctured and it collapsed. We were able to re-inflate it after we closed the wounds. She should make a full recovery, but it will take several months. Lung injuries can be very painful..."

Rick could barely focus on what the Dr was saying 'She's alright! she's going to be fine, Kate is strong, she's okay...' was cycling through his mind.

"... Your wife was very lucky Mr. Castle. An inch to the right and we wouldn't be here now."

Martha sighed with relief "Wonderful! Thank you for your efforts Dr. Davidson. When can we see her?"

"Yes I want to see Mommy, can we please now" chimed in Alexis.

"She'll be in recovery until the general anesthesia wears off, then she'll be moved to the ICU. You can see her there. Someone will come and take you to the ICU waiting room."

"Thank you Doctor" Castle finally said reaching out to shake the man's hand.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...

'I'm so going to kick his ass out of bed if he doesn't turn off that dam alarm' was Kate's initial thought as she gained the first wisps of consciousness. Her second thought was simply 'OW!'

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

'Hospital? Why am I here?' she tries to draw a deep breath but feels severe pain 'OW! Well I guess that answers that.'

'What happened to me?' Then it all came back to her in a torrent of images and emotion.

* * *

_Standing in front of a cruiser she turned toward the alcove just in time to see the muzzle flash before feeling the sharp sting in her chest and back as the bullet passed through her. The crack of the gun sounded like a long slow thunder clap to her as time seemed to slow to a stand still. She could see the ground approaching as she crumpled._

_She watched with detached interest as the men and women around her seemed to move in super slow motion. She could hear what sounded like yelling and many more thunder claps, but she couldn't focus on any of it. Rick, she could see his deep blue eyes sparkling in front of her, his laugh ringing in her ears, long wisps of red swirled around the blue eyes and the deep toned laughter turned into high pitched giggles, Alexis._

_The thunder stopped. She has to call them, her phone, it's in her blazer pocket, she needs her phone. Moving her hand causes excruciating pain to course through her chest. She struggles though, her fingers close around the edges of the device. The pain from removing the small slab from her pocket finally is too much to bare. She groans._

_ She heard her name, it sounded like Kevin, she tries again to focus._

_ "OFFICER DOWN" she thinks she hears. She opens her eyes wide and tries to focus on the figure kneeling beside her 'it's Kevin'. He is talking to her, listen "...Beckett...Kate..." is all she catches. _

_ Now others are all around her, touching her 'OW that hurts' she screams but she doesn't actually hear her voice. 'he can call, he can call Rick' she thinks._

_ "Call Rick and Alexis please" she forces the words out but the pain in her chest is so intense she slowly gives in to the dark._

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

'Oh God!' she slowly opens her eyes trying to adjust to the glaring brightness that surrounds her. A moan escapes her lips as she is again reminded of the pain in her chest. A set of bright brown eyes come into her focus.

"Well good to see you're awake Detective. You're in the ICU, my name is Erin, I'll be looking in on you from time to time throughout the night. Let's see if we can make you a bit more comfortable and I'll call the Doctor to come check on you. Then we have some folks that are anxious to see you, including one absolutely darling little red-head that all the nurses on the floor want to take home." says the cheerful young nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow I am really just blown away be the response, thank you. **

All eyes went to the young nurse as she entered the waiting room "Mr. Castle, I'm Erin, I'll be your wife's primary caregiver for the next couple of nights. Your wife is settled in her room now. The Doctor has finished his post-op exam and she has awoken from the anesthesia. She is still a bit groggy and that won't be helped by the pain medication we've just given her, so I wouldn't expect a lot of coherent conversation just yet and she will probably be drifting in and out of sleep for a while." She looked at Lanie, Kevin, Javier and Roy. "Anyone not part of her immediate family, please keep your visit short and one at a time. We don't want too much excitement for her as rest is the best thing for her right now."

"Can I see my Mommy now?"

Erin smiled brightly and approached little girl "Why yes little one, I know she can't wait to see you." she held out her hand, Alexis slide off her chair with a huge smile and took it. The two of them turned and started to walk towards the door, Alexis paused, glanced over her shoulder "You coming Daddy?"

* * *

Erin pushed the door to the room open and let Rick, Martha and Alexis enter.

The sight that greeted them made Rick's heart clench, the woman he loved more than life itself, looked pale and fragile. Tubes and wires running from various monitors and IV bags accentuated the effect as did her closed eyes. 'Oh God, I really almost lost her' he thought as a tears came to his eyes.

Martha after staring silently with her hands held to her face for a few seconds said "Oh my" in a barely audible voice.

"Is Mommy sleeping?" Alexis whispered to break the silence.

Kate's eyes flew open and in a slightly hoarse voice responded "No baby, I'm not asleep" followed by a small cough and a noticeable wince.

"Mommy!" the little girl shrieked as she ran to the bed looking for a way to climb up.

"ALEXIS no!" Rick ran to scoop up his daughter "Mommy is still very hurt and you might knock a wire or tube."

"Rick, please I need.." a slight wince again crossed Kate's features. After she recovered she sought out his eyes with a pleading look and then glanced to her uninjured side.

Rick was unsure, he looked over his shoulder and noticed Erin standing behind him. He met her eyes with a questioning gaze and she nodded and said quietly "As long as she doesn't bounce around and she's careful, it should be okay."

Rick noticed the almost identical smiles on his girls as he carried Alexis around the bed and gently lowered her small frame to the soft surface. The little girl immediately cuddled into her mother's side, a relieved sigh came from Kate's lips.

"Love you Mommy" whispered the little red-head. "I love you too baby girl"

"I was so scared you was gonna leave me and go to heaven with the angels" sobbed the little girl.

"Oh Lex, thinking about how much I love you and Daddy helped me tell the angels I didn't want to go with them"

"I is glad they let you stay" her little hand reached up to wipe the tears from her mother's cheek. At this point there wasn't a dry eye among the other three adults in the room.

"I told your boss the Captn that he is not s'pposed to let bad mens shoot you no more" Kate's brows raised and she met eyes with Castle with fear in her gaze.

Rick chuckled "It's alright babe, I'll tell you about it later."

Alexis continued "Gran told me way to go kiddo after" Kate shifted her gaze to Martha "Did she?"

Martha stepped toward the bed "Of course I did Darling it was very brave of her. Katherine dear I'm so very glad that you survived this horrible incident. We'll have to talk more about it later. I think I'll go back to the waiting room, you have some very concerned friends that I'm sure would like a chance to pop in to see you." With that she left the room followed out by nurse Erin.

Kate looked at Castle "I love you so much babe" her eyes starting to drift shut.

"I love you too sweetheart, always"

"Daddy, ssshh Mommy is s'pposed to be sleeping lots, Nurse Erin says so" Alexis loudly whispers while running her little fingers through her mother's hair. She slowly closes her eyes as well.

Castle looks at his girls and feels his heart swell with pride and love. A soft knock on the door startles him slightly, he turns to see Lanie poke her head into the room. "Come in" he whispers.

Lanie and Castle meet part way into the room, Lanie looks at the two on the bed and coos "ah that's so sweet" Rick nods.

"Looks like she drifted off so I won't stay. I just needed to she her, that she's really alright. I rode in the ambulance with her, it was the worst twelve minutes of my life." Lanie whispered.

"Thank you for being there for her" Castle returned as he reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek "Come back anytime your able to."

Lanie nodded and turned to leave, Castle returned to sit in the chair beside the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Lanie finally got a chance to slip away from the precinct at a decent hour, things had been very hectic with trying to identify Beckett's shooter, and then there was the original murder that had been the reason for the fateful crime scene. When she arrived in the ICU, she was told that Kate was considered stable and had been moved to a private room on another floor. She went back to the elevator and proceeded to Beckett's new floor. When she found the room she peeked in and found Kate alone, her eyes closed, but when the door squeaked she opened her eyes and smiled. "Lanie, come in please. It's good to see you."

Lanie noticed that some of the colour had returned to her friends face and the amount of equipment she was connected to was greatly reduced. "Hey girl" she said with a smile as she made her way to the chair beside the bed. She took Kate's hand and gave it little squeeze, they shared a smile.

"So Mrs Richard freaking Castle huh! Girl I should bust your skinny ass outta here so I can kill you myself. I can't believe you let me go all fangirl about your husband and you didn't say a word."

"Lanie, I'm sorry"

"uh huh, You even followed along when I was talking about the Easter Egg discussion on the fan site with out as much as a flinch and here all along you're really his true number one fan." Kate started to giggle but it quickly turned in to a wince. "hhmpf, sorry but you sorta deserve it a little bit" she smiled at Kate and squeezed her hand.

"Well, not so much just a true fan anymore, sometimes more of a research assistant" Kate said with a wicked smirk. "I help him research and refine certain scenes and situations" Lanie raised her brows and her jaw dropped.

"Well that being said or maybe unsaid, I gotta ask what happened to those scenes in 'Storm Clouds'? They just didn't seem up to the usual standard."

Kate half giggled, half winced again, "Well I had a sort of a rough time in my last trimester, spent the last two weeks before Alexis was born in the hospital. Then of course there was the six week postpartum waiting period, anyways Rick wrote that entire book while I was unavailable for any consults as it were" Lanie's eyes widened and then she started to laugh. "I really am surprised that you and the other fans didn't associate that it was the first book that Alexis appeared in with the crappy sex scenes." Kate continued with a smirk.

The two of them continued to banter back and forth for another fifteen or twenty minutes when there was a soft knock on the door. It swung open slowly and Jim Beckett poked his head in "Hey Katie, um I can come back if you're busy"

"No Dad come in, please come in" she smiled brightly as her father walked into the room and toward her bed. "This is my friend from the precinct, Lanie Parrish, she's a Medical Examiner. Lanie this is my dad Jim Beckett."

"Nice to meet you Sir" Lanie reached to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, please call me Jim"

"Well I better be getting back to the morgue, give you two time to chat" Lanie smiled at father and daughter before standing and heading for the door.

"Thanks for coming Lanie, come back when you can please" Kate waved to her friend.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here Katie bug. You know me, I got to the cabin stuck my phone in a drawer and forgot about it. I just got Rick's messages this morning."

"Dad it's okay"

* * *

Lanie made her way back to Kate's room a few days later, she was exhausted, there had been three body drops almost all at the same time. It was nearing the end of visiting hours when she entered the room. There was Kate with Alexis cuddled into her side, both sleeping peacefully. Castle was in the chair beside the bed with the tray table pulled up, madly typing on his laptop. She cleared her throat just loudly enough to catch his attention. He pushed aside the tray table and rose to greet her.

Lanie looked at the pair on the bed and then back at the man in front of her. "You really don't stand much of a chance against them do you?" she said with a smirk.

"What... Oh. No I guess I don't. My friends often tease me about how completely whipped I am" he chuckled, "Although I think I detect a bit of envy in their voices when they do" Lanie smiled brightly. "Of course I'm completely convinced that Kate uses their special mother-daughter bonding time to coach Alexis on how to control me."

Lanie put her hands to her mouth to silence her laughter "I'm sure she does."

"I really don't mind though, I mean it humbles and amazes me that a woman as extraordinary as Kate chooses to love me like she does, I feel blessed. And of course even if she got her hair colour and complexion from my mother, Alexis is truly Kate's mini-me"

Lanie chuckled "Ya I'm starting to notice that"

"Actually, you'd be surprised how far a sad pout, puppy dog eyes and a little whining will get me even when they gang up on me with Mother." Castle smirks.

Lanie laughs "Yea good luck with that. Well I better go, I don't want to disturb them. Please tell Kate I dropped by and take good care of them Rick" she said as she turned towards the door.

Castle glanced towards the bed "Always"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so first of all let me say again I am blown away by the response to this story. So I've reconsidered, I have some ideas about both Prequel and Sequel scenes. They will be short, they maybe random from a timeline perspective and I certainly can't promise any regular frequency of updates, but I'll give it a try.**

It had been five months since Kate was shot, Lanie and the boys had been spending time with the Castles, getting to know Rick, Alexis and even Martha. Lanie had thought briefly about going to the fan site and letting everyone in on the secret of Castle's girls, but ultimately decided not to expose her friend. She did from time to time still login just to see what was going on and today she got a bit of a surprise.

She clicked the link to the discussion forums and the first thing that caught her eye was a post titled 'Kate and Alexis – A Mystery No More' by StormChaser269. After a slight nervous hesitation she clicked the link to open the post and began reading

_'Hey boys and girls, the mystery is solved! Today I took my son to register for kindergarten, and take my breath away, who should walk into the room but our favourite ruggedly handsome mystery writer himself (sigh, heart flutter). He was accompanied by a stunning woman who he introduced as his wife Kate, and their darling little red-headed daughter Alexis. I have to be honest; Mrs. Castle is gorgeous, long wavy chestnut coloured hair, big hazel/green eyes, a bright mega-watt smile and a long slender frame. They look amazing together…'_ Lanie read with interest as the author gushed on and on about how Kate and Alexis looked. She finally got to the end, read a few of the responses, a smile came to her face as she closed the tab for the site. 'not too bad, I guess' 


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting Part 1**

Life was starting to go extremely well for Richard Castle. He was making the transition from a moderately successful writer to a best selling author, his last three books had made the New York Times list. He had successfully sold his publisher on the concept of a new series of books about a character named Derrick Storm and even managed to negotiate a moderate advance. He really should be writing now, but instead he was spending this beautiful spring Saturday morning in his favourite coffee shop playing his favourite game, watching people and making up the story of their lives.

The window pane beside him rattled as he noticed a Harley glide to a stop in front of the shop. He watched as the rider backed the bike to the curb. The window rattled once more as the bike's engine revved before going silent. Rick took an appraising glance at the black leather clad rider and immediately noticed the mid-calf length boot with a chunky heel as it extended the kick stand. 'Oh my'. Suddenly his eyes were glued to the mile long, very shapely leg that the boot encased. He watched in awe as the rider gracefully dismounted and stood facing away from him. He zeroed in on the nicely rounded backside showcased by the painted on leather pants. His own pants suddenly felt a little tighter.

He sat mesmerized as the rider removed her full-face helmet, reached across the bike and hung it on the handle bar. She then reached back and removed the tie that held her low ponytail in place. Castle's jaw dropped as the long mane of chestnut coloured hair cascaded down the back of her form fitting leather jacket as she tossed her head back and then side to side. He blinked in surprise, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding as a group of teenagers walked in front of the window, blocking his view just as the rider turned and started moving towards the coffee shop door. 'Come on Rick get a grip man.' he chided himself.

The bell above the door rang bringing him out of the daze he had fallen into. He turned towards the door just a little too late and was again consumed with the sight of a leather clad back. He tried not to stare as she stood in line waiting to place her order, but failed miserably. He watched as she removed the finger-less gloves from her surprisingly delicate hands and placed them in her jacket pockets.

Finally when she made it to the counter, he listened intently as she placed her order "Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla and a bear claw please" she said in a melodic voice that had him gasping for air. He saw her head turn and quickly averted his eyes. After what seemed like hours to him, but was actually a few minutes, he stole a quick glance in her direction finding her once again looking away from him as she collected her beverage and pastry from the barista.

Without thinking he placed his elbow on the small table in front of him, rested his chin on his palm and continued to stare. She turned from the counter and he saw her face for the first time, 'she is stunning!' he thinks. High cheek bones, an angled jaw, a mega-watt smile and big brightly coloured eyes which were now focused directly on him. She had come to a stop after a few steps, the corners of her mouth dropped until her lips formed a tight straight line. Suddenly he realized he was caught, he let his arm drop almost spilling his coffee and turned toward the window while his cheeks flushed red. He missed the smirk that briefly graced her lips.

He took a couple of breathes to recover his composure. He caught sight of her reflection in the window and watched her move towards the only empty table in the shop, which is about ten feet from where he is sitting. She got to the table and placed her drink and pastry down. He, again without really thinking, turned back towards her and watched intently as she removed her leather jacket, placing it over the back of the chair. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed the deep purple tank top that clings to her slender yet curvy frame.

At this point Richard Castle had given up all thoughts of civility, so intoxicated by the sight of this stunning woman before him, he cannot pretend to look away. He watches her absentmindedly as a thousand little scenes flashed through his mind, some pleasantly domestic, others blatantly erotic, involving her always.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: To my confused guest reviewer, yes this and the previous chapter are a flashback to Castle and Beckett meeting. As I said in the note in chapter 6, further chapters will be random from a timeline perspective. The Easter Egg ficlet is complete (for now...maybe...we'll see). Future chapters will be drabbles all within my own little Caskett universe, in fact Spoiler Alert the next chapter, that I have a rough outline for, takes place during Alexis' first year in university.**

**Meeting Part 2**

It was a gorgeous spring Saturday morning, perfect for getting on her Harley Softail and riding to one of the ocean front state parks on Long Island. Kate Beckett needed a bit of two-wheeled stress therapy. Three weeks left until graduation from the Police Academy, exams and physical testing started in a little over a week, plus the situation with her Dad, all weighed on her mind. But today, today was for feeling the wind against her chest, the sounds and vibrations of her shiny seven hundred pound steel and chrome steed surrounding and flowing through her.

After topping the tank with gas at the local service station, she decided to stop for coffee before heading out of Manhattan. She pulled up in front of a coffee shop in her neighbourhood, backed her bike to the curb, revved the engine, smiling at the deep rumble of the pipes and then finally hit the kill switch. She settled the bike on its kickstand and dismounted. After removing her helmet and hanging it on the handle bars, she decided to let out her ponytail since it just hadn't been sitting right under her helmet. She turned and strode toward the coffee shop, trying to ignore the leers and inappropriate comments coming from the group of teenage boys that were passing by.

The shop was fairly busy, but there were only a couple of people in line ahead of her so hopefully she would be able to get one of the few remaining tables. She removed her gloves, put them in her jacket pockets while fishing out her credit card. Soon it was her turn, she stepped up to the counter and when the smiling young woman behind it ask for her order she replied "Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla and a bear claw please". She though she heard a gasp behind her, she turned her head to see where it came from, but nothing caught her eye so she turned back to the smiling barista who said "Sure that will be $6.50." Kate handed over her Visa card.

After a few minutes she received her order, thanked the barista and turned to find a seat. She immediately noticed a man intently staring at her and came to an abrupt stop 'Stare much perv?' she thought as the corners of her mouth descended from the peaks of her smile and her eyes focused on his. She held her glare as the hand that was supporting his chin fell away and nearly knocked his coffee off the small table. She tried to suppress a smirk as his face turned crimson and he turned away from her toward the window. 'Hmm, a very good looking perv... a very familiar good looking perv... where do I know him from?' she ponders as she scans the shop and finds there is only one small table open and it's right across the aisle from her admirer.

As she starts to move towards the table she quickly appraises the man, unable to shake the notion that he looks familiar. He is wearing a deep blue button down shirt and a dark beige sport coat. 'Hmm he looks just like Richard Castle on the dust cover of Flowers for your Grave' she thinks. She suddenly noticed his reflection in the window and quickly studies his face 'Oh my god, he looks exactly like Richard Castle! I can't believe that Richard freaking Castle is sitting there checking me out. What should I do?'

By the time Kate reaches the table she has thought through a half dozen possible responses including turning around and leaving the shop. She decides to have a little fun with the situation 'Well Mr Castle you like to look so maybe I'll give you something to look at.' She placed her coffee and the plate with her bear claw on the table. She noted that he had turned back toward her. Slowly unzipping her jacket, she slides it off one shoulder and down her tanned and toned arm. Once again checking that her audience is still paying attention she finishes peeling the tight leather from her frame. Pulling back her shoulders and flipping her hair before placing the jacket over the back of the chair in front of her, she thinks with a smirk 'Like what you see Castle?'

After sliding into the chair, she slowly crossed her legs under the table, all the while stealing brief glances to make sure he is still watching. 'This is stupid, maybe I should just ignore him. What if it isn't really him? No it's got to be him.'

Kate took a sip of her latte, glanced at him sideways, sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled. He still sat with a dreamy look on his face, big blue eyes never wavering. 'What should I say? I don't want to look like some idiot fangirl, but he is staring at me.' After a brief pause she turned her head fully toward him, met his eyes and raised a brow "It's creepy when you stare, Castle."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so in the note in the last chapter I said that this would be about Alexis in University (still working on that) but I was watching a couple of Caskett compilations on YouTube last night and this popped into my head and I couldn't shake it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Alexis awoke to sunbeams tickling her nose. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she suddenly smiled brightly remembering what today is. Today is Mommy's day off and it's going to be a girl's day. Just the two of them shopping for dresses, having lunch at Mickey D's and going to the park to play on the swings. Mommy also said they were going to get their hair trimmed and finger nails painted with a special little picture just for the two of them.

She pulled back the covers, swung her legs off the edge of the bed and hopped down. She put on her bunny slippers and pulled on her Disney Princess house coat. She turned around and straightened the covers on her bed then finally grabbed Monkey Bunky before heading out of her room. Once out in the hall she noticed that Grams door was closed so that means she is still sleeping. Alexis listened for a few seconds, not hearing any noises anywhere in the loft she decided Mommy and Daddy must still be sleeping too. She looked at Monkey Bunky and brought her finger to her lips "ssshh".

She tip toed to the top of the stairs and then quietly descended one step at a time, holding on to the railing with one hand and Monkey Bunky with the other. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs she decided that she could watch cartoons if she kept the volume low. Skipping into the living room area she skidded to a stop when she saw her Daddy fast asleep on the couch. She tilted her head slightly to the side and raised her brow as she studied the sight before her. Daddy had his bed pillow, it looked like he was in his silly Star Wars PJs and his feet were sticking out from under the blanket that Mommy sometimes put on their bed. 'hhmpf, how can I watch cartoons now?' she thought.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see her Grandma come down the stairs and walk to the kitchen stopping in front of the coffeemaker. Alexis padded slowly into the kitchen and pulled herself up on her stool at the island.

The older red-head turned and smiled at her "Good Morning darling, you're up early."

"Morning Grams"

"Grams why is Daddy sleeping on the couch?"

Martha looked towards the living room, sighed and turned back towards Alexis "Well kiddo, you know that your Father has decided to write a new book about a character based on your Mother?"

The little red-head nodded and rolled her eyes "He's been talking about it forever."

"Yes, well after you went to bed last night he told her the character's name and let's just say your Mother was not very happy with his choice. They argued back and forth for a while..."

"_What kind of a name is Nikki Heat?" "It's a cop name." "It's a stripper name" "Well I told you she's kinda slutty." "Change it Castle" "Hang on think of the titles... Summer Heat, Heat Wave, In Heat" "Change the name" "No" "Yes" "No" "Change it" ..._

"Eventually your Mother stopped saying anything and just glared at him which of course made him squirm a bit." Both red-heads smirked, Martha continued "She growled 'FINE', stormed into their bedroom, came back out a minute later with his pillow, pajamas and that blanket, plopped them down on the couch, went back to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. So that is why your Father is sleeping on the couch."

"Oh"

"Yes, Oh. Your Father is in the proverbial dog house for at least a little while." Martha looked at Alexis and suddenly came to a realization "I suppose his presence interrupted your plans to watch cartoons this morning?"

"Yeah, but it's okay sorta"

"Grams, do you think they're going to get a dev...divorce like Shelby's mommy and daddy?" questioned Alexis with a fearful tone creeping into her voice.

"What! No kiddo this is just a small fight, your parents love each other more than life itself. This won't put an end to that, don't you worry about it okay." Martha reassured as reached out to stroke her granddaughter's cheek.

"So does this mean they won't be all kissy-kissy for a while?" Alexis asked as she scrunched her nose in mock disgust.

Martha chuckled "Yes darling I think it does." The two red-heads fist bumped and smiled at each other. They both looked towards the living room when they heard a groan from the couch. Alexis shook her head "Poor Daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I got distracted. To my guest reviewer from the last chapter; Seriously dude, did your ex wife take half of your 'My Pretty Pony' collection in the divorce settlement?  
**

**Disclaimer: Why e en bother, you already know.**

Alexis sat on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance trying to keep her tears at bay. Her hands were beginning to shake and her breath was starting to become shallow between sobs. Her left eye is starting to throb and she reaches to her neck to trace the area where she can still feel his hands. She looks down and gasps as she notices that her t-shirt is ripped and her bra is showing. The longer she sits there the more parts of her begin to hurt as the adrenaline slowly seeps from her system. She is startled by a noise and turns wide-eyed to see a woman with short blonde hair, dressed in a dark gray pant suit slowly climb into the ambulance.

"Hello Alexis, my name is Detective Linda Murray, I'm from the 26th Precinct Special Victims Unit. How are you feeling?" the blond said with a reserved smile.

"I'm fi...okay. A little shakey an... and everything is starting to hurt a little." replied the red-head wth a trembling voice.

"That's understandable, I'm sure the adrenaline is starting to wear off. You had quite a battle. The EMT told me you have a few bruises but nothing too serious."

"Did...did you catch him?"

"Yes Alexis, we caught him and he is on his way to jail right now. He may have to stop at the hospital on the way though, you did a very good job of disabling him. Where did you learn to fight like that?" ask the detective.

"My Mom taught me" Alexis replied with a little sob.

"Well maybe we should call your mom, what do you think?" said the blond as she took out her cell. Alexis nodded as she took the offered phone. "Do you mind using the speaker, so that I can talk to her too?" ask the detective, Alexis nodded once again and dialed the number.

After the second ring the call connected "This is Captain Beckett." came the strong female voice.

"M..M...Mom" sobbed Alexis.

"Lex? Sweetheart what's wrong?" came the suddenly anxious voice through the phone. Alexis couldn't answer, she looked at the blond detective with watering eyes.

"It's okay" said the cop as she took the phone from the red-head's shaking hand.

"Who is this, identify yourself." came the demanding voice from the speaker phone.

"Captain Beckett, this is Detective Linda Murray from the 26th SVU. I'm here with your daughter Alexis."

"SVU! Oh God, Alexis!"

"Captain, Ma'am your daughter is alright, she has a few bruises and she's pretty upset, but she is otherwise okay. She fought off her assailant before things got very far. We have the perp in custody and we've had her checked out by an EMT. She's safe." stressed the detective.

"She's okay? She wasn't..." came the raspy voice through the phone.

"No Ma'am there was no genital contact. He definitely got the worst of the encounter. It would seem she had a very good self defence teacher Ma'am, you taught her well." reassured the detective.

"Where?" ask Beckett.

"Right now we're on the Columbia campus near her dorm, but I'll take her to the 26th to get her statement and wait for your arrival" she looked at Alexis and noticed the girl seemed to have calmed considerbly.

"Alright, thank you Detective, we'll be there within an hour." Alexis's eyes went wide as she heard her mother.

"NO! Mom please don't bring Daddy. Just you okay? Just you." pleaded Alexis.

"Alright sweetheart I'll come alone, but you know your father will worry himself sick."

"I know but please I just want you to come right now."

"Okay I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can be. I love you baby girl!"

"Love you too Mom" said Alexis as the call ended. She noticed the detective looking at her with a raised brow. "My dad is going to freakout about this, probably try to make me move back home and let him drive me to school and back everyday."

"Well okay. We should head to the precinct. I don't suppose this is going to be you first ride in a cruiser is it?" ask the detective with a smile.

"Ah no, I guess I practically grew up in one." replied Alexis with the smallest of smiles gracing her tear stained face.

"So I guess it's been an interesting life you've had, being Nikki Heat's daughter, huh?" said Linda with a smirk.

Alexis looked at the woman in front of her with wide eyes and responded "You have no idea. By the way, the last detective that said something like that within earshot of her, ended up assigned to parking duty at a Mets game, just thought you should know."

Detective Murray chucled as she stepped down from the back of the ambulance "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I would like to apologize to you my readers for my reaction to a certain individual after I posted the previous chapter. Also for those concerned about Alexis excluding her father after being attacked, please note: "dad is going to freakout" is not the same as "dad would freakout if I told him". Enough of that, again please accept my apology for my reaction and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. **

"RICHARD CASTLE! If you ever come near me again with that thing hanging between your legs, I'll shoot it off and bury it in Central Park." Kate half screamed, half sobbed. The contractions had started over twenty three hours ago and they were getting stronger and closer together. She noticed the smirk on the face of the nurse who was monitoring her blood pressure. She barely caught her breath before seemly every muscle in her body began to tense again "Aargh! Castle!" she cried out as she squeezed her husband's hand.

Rick suspected that at least three of his fingers were broken, he couldn't believe that his wife's slender delicate looking fingers could exert such crushing force. At this point though, he knew better then to say anything about his discomfort. He was trying his best to appear calm and stay focused and supportive, but truthfully he was completely freaking out. Kate had spent the last two weeks in the hospital on enforced bed rest after being diagnosed with preeclampsia. Keeping Kate entertained and almost happy while she lay in bed on her side had been a full time job. His mother and his father-in-law had taken regular shifts and he had even managed to do a little writing while she slept. The doctor had assured them that it was just a precaution, that Kate's condition was mild to moderate, that her life wasn't in danger, but he had read up on it. He knew that if things went south he could end up a widower and a single father.

With his free hand he wiped the sweat from his wife's brow with a cool damp cloth. "You're doing great sweetheart, breathe through it, you're almost done, it won't be much longer." 'God please let it be almost over, let them both be okay.' He tried not to wince as he felt pain shoot through his hand.

"Your husband is right Kate, you're almost done. Your BP is holding. When the next contraction comes I need you to push. Understand Kate?" said Dr. Bennett, who had been called in by the nurses just moments before.

"Yeeaa push." Kate panted as her muscles went lax.

"Mr Castle you might want to move in behind Kate to help support her. Quick. Quick" the doctor directed him. He stepped into position just as Kate started to tense with start of the contraction. "Alright Kate push!" instructed the doctor.

Castle felt more than heard the scream that left his wife's tortured throat. Her body trembled as every muscle and nerve responded to the pressure, the strength of her upper body forcing him to brace to avoid being knocked backwards. He felt her relax after what seemed like hours.

"I swear to god I'm going to shoot you Castle." Kate panted, sweat and tears pouring down her cheeks.

"That was really good Kate, one more big push and it'll be over." said the doctor. Kate took a deep breath and screwed up her face. "Push Kate!"

After several seconds of screaming the room went silent. This was followed by the high pitched wail that only a new born is capable of. "Well happy birthday little Miss Castle." cooed Dr. Bennett. A nurse quickly wiped the blood and fluids off the little girl's face and then the still wailing baby was placed on Kate's chest.

Kate was beyond exhausted, she ached everywhere but as soon as she saw the tiny creature being placed on her chest she was overwhelmed with joy and love. "Oh Castle, look, she's so beautiful. We made her. Look at that little wisp of red hair."

"Okay Dad, do you think you're up to cutting the cord?" ask Dr Bennett. She watched his eyes go wide. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt either of them." Castle moved from the head of the birthing bed and took the scissors a nurse offered him. "Alright Rick cut right between these two claps." Castle did as he was instructed with a minor hesitation. "Excellent! Now one of the nurses will get the little one cleaned up, weighed and measured, and you and I will take good care of your beautiful wife. If you will step back behind her again, she'll have to give one more little push and by the time that's done, you should be able to hold your daughter."

Rick was almost in a daze. He didn't know whether to focus on his wife, Kate who had gone through so much in the last eight months, or the wailing little being that he'd only seen for a few seconds who would change his life forever. He kept looking between Kate and the nurse in the corner who was working on his daughter. 'My Daughter! Wow. I'm a dad.' Although lost in thought, he was vaguely aware of feeling Kate tense and hearing her grunt as the placenta was expelled from her womb. He watched as the nurse seemed to move in slow motion, lifting a pink beanie from the table beside her.

Soon the activity in the room started to subside. The nurses had cleaned Kate up and made her more comfortable. Kate and Rick were holding hands watching the nurse wearing bright pink scrubs finish their child's second Apgar Test. After recording the score she lifted the squirming bundle and turned towards the waiting parents. "Do you have a name for her?" she smiled as crossed room.

"Alexis, her name is Alexis Johanna Castle" said Kate with a dreamy smile.

"Well Alexis weighed in at six pounds twelve ounces and is twenty-one inches long. She scored a healthy eight on her Apgars. Ready to hold her Dad?" the nurse smiled as she saw the same look of wonder mixed with fear that all first time fathers seem to have. After handing the baby over she stepped back to give the new little family some privacy.

Rick stood mesmerized, a huge grin on his face, lost in the unfocused bright blue eyes peering up at him. "Hello my little princess." he cooed. His attention was interrupted by the sound of Kate clearing her throat. "Oh I guess Mommy wants to say hi too" he said as he turned towards his wife.

It wasn't too long before little Alexis got tired of her parents being mushy towards her and each other. She scrunched up her face and let out a wail. Kate and Rick's eyes went wide, looking at their daughter, then each other and finally the nurse who was standing nearby chuckling. "She's probably hungry there Mom." she smiled brightly.

"Oh" blushed Kate.

"Oh, oohh." sputtered Castle. "Maybe I'll just go out and let her grandparents know she's arrived."

"Good idea babe." said Kate with a smirk.

**AN: I know, I know, her name is Alexis Harper Castle, but if my memory serves me correctly (and maybe it doesn't) Harper is Meredith's maiden name and I couldn't think of a reason they would use it.**


End file.
